DEATH NOTE: Continued
by Harry J.B
Summary: A fan continuation of the popular Anime/Manga, Death Note. Light, now a Shinigami, and Ryuuk return to the human world and Light gives his Death Note to the son of Sayu and Matsuda. How will this new story unfold? Read to find out. SayuxMatsuda OCxOC


DEATH NOTE

How to use:

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground on (arrival in) the human world.

The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a god of death.

The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death will be a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note.

The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.

The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out.

One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.

The instrument to write with can be anything, (e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.

Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note.

**A FANFICTION BY BLACHTHORN**

_Light Yagami__ is an extremely intelligent young man who resents what appears to be a relentless increase of crime and corruption in the world around him. His life undergoes a drastic change when he discovers a mysterious notebook, known as the "Death Note," lying on the ground. The Death Note's instructions claim that if a human's name is written within it, that person shall die. Light is initially skeptical of the notebook's authenticity, but after experimenting with it, he realizes that the Death Note is real. After meeting with the previous owner of the Death Note, a __Shinigami__ named Ryuuk, Light seeks to become "the God of the New World" by passing his keen judgment on those he deems to be evil or who get in his way._

_Soon, the number of inexplicable deaths of reported criminals catches the attention of the __International Police Organization__ and a mysterious detective known only as "__L__". L quickly learns that the serial killer, dubbed by the public as "Kira", is located in Japan. He also concludes that Kira can kill people without laying a finger on them. Light realizes that L will be his greatest nemesis, and a game of psychological __cat and mouse__ between the two begins._

_Misa Amane__, another Death Note owner, finds Light. Obsessed by Kira after the death of her parents' murderer, she devotes herself to helping Light, but is captured by L. Light makes a plan involving renouncing ownership of both Death Notes, and all of his memories of them, and turns himself in to L for surveillance. Together, Light and L investigate eight people from the company "Yotsuba" who are using Light's Death Note for their own profit. While arresting them, Light recovers all his memories when he touches the Death Note. He remembers and continues his plan of compelling the former owner of Misa's Death Note, the Shinigami REM, into killing L and his aide Watari._

_After L's death, Light is given the position of the "new L" by the Japanese Task Force. Four years later, Near and Mello - two children who were raised to be successors to L - appear, with the goal of finding Kira. In the meantime, Kira has gained much public support, and has contacts. Mello, one of L's successors, kidnaps the Sayu Yagami, Light's little sister as a bargaining chip to get the Death Note. The Japanese Task Force plan to go to Los Angeles to rescue Sayu but end up losing the Notebook. The task force later attempts to retrieve it and succeeds in doing so; but, as a result of an explosive that Mello uses to cover his escape, Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, dies._

_Near begins to suspect the second L of being Kira thus causing some members of the Japanese task force to also openly suspect him. Realizing the risk of being caught, Light has Misa give up ownership of her Death Note. He then finds his next successor, Teru Mikami, a strong, almost crazed Kira supporter. Mikami later recruits a new spokesman for Kira, Kiyomi Takada, a newscaster and one of Light's former college girlfriends. Teru Mikami and Kiyomi Takada continue killing criminals while Light is unable to do so himself. Kiyomi is later kidnapped by Mello and is forced to kill him with a hidden piece of the Death Note. Light kills Kiyomi to avoid her implicating him after she uses the note to kill Mello. In a final confrontation between Light and Near, the latter reveals that the former is Kira. Light's name is then written in a Death Note by the Ryuuk, as he stated he would at the beginning of the series. Light suffers a __heart attack__ and dies._

_5 Years Later…_

"So, this is where you've been hiding?" The mysterious Shinigami said, his red bandanna swayed slightly as he turned and threw the apple at Ryuuk.

"Huh…? Who are you, a new Shinigami?" Ryuuk asked, he caught the apple and bit a piece out of it. "Would've preferred a riper apple but, not any chances of that in this place."

"Yes, this place is just as rotten as the human world. I've heard you went there."

"Yeah, I did. But, I suppose you already know all about that. Isn't that right, Yagami Light?" Ryuuk said with a slight grin, before swallowing the rest of the rotten apple.

_**DEATH NOTE: Continued**_

_**Chapter I - Prologue**_

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would figure that out, Ryuuk. It's been a while…since you killed me."

"Now, is it fair to assume that I ki—?"

"Don't give me that crap, Ryuuk!" Light interrupted. "I died of a heart attack randomly, I'm not an idiot, I know how the Death Note works and I know you wanted my lifespan ever since you offered me the Shinigami Eyes!"

"Yes, I killed you." Ryuuk said. "Not because I wanted your lifespan but because, that was the end of your lifespan."

Light looked down. "So, I would have died regardless, huh?"

"Yes. I wasn't expecting you to even make it out of the warehouse, honestly. That human almost finished you off for me."

"Matsuda…" Light said almost with a growl.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ryuuk asked with interest, looking over the foggy horizon of the barren world.

"After seeing this crap? I'd be much happier returning to the human world. "I already got a Death Note from the Shinigami King."

"Really? Hmm, that was quick. The King of Death usually doesn't just hand out Death Notes."

Light would've smirked, if he wasn't just a skeleton now. "He didn't."

Ryuuk laughed slightly. "Wow, even I couldn't do that."

"Of course not. Regardless, I wanted to know…" Light started.

"Know what?" Ryuuk asked, looking back at Light.

"How about coming with me…to the human world."

Ryuuk went silent for a bit, and then…his laugh vibrated throughout the tower they stood in. "Well, it could be interesting."

"Just like old times, huh?" Light said.

"Yeah, old times." Ryuuk said.

(In the human world…)

[Japan, Kanto Region]

In a nice little house in a suburban part of Japan's Kanto Region, a family lived. "Matsuda!" Came a cheerful voice shouting upstairs.

Matsuda let out a slight grunt as the shout caused him to cut his face shaving. "Coming, Sayu!" Matsuda shouted back and left the bathroom after wiping the blood from his face.

Matsuda rushed down the stairs and smiled as he saw Sayu in the living room, sitting down on the couch. "Hi, Sayu." Then he looked around slightly. "Where's Raikou?"

"He's still at school." Sayu said with a smile. She got up and kissed Matsuda's cheek, causing him to blush. "I'm actually kinda glad we got together."

"Your dad would've killed me if he was still here." Matsuda said. Sayu sighed. "I'm sorry; I guess you're still not other that."

"It's okay." Sayu said and smiled at Matsuda, who smiled back.

--DEATHNOTECONTINUED--

On a rooftop not far away from the suburb Matsuda and Sayu live in, Light and Ryuuk were perched on the edge.

"Looks like the human world hasn't changed much in the past five years, huh?" Ryuuk said.

Light sighed. "I guess not, though, maybe this could be interesting." Light said and sat down right on the edge. "Maybe I can still create a perfect world."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
